Wypadek w laboratorium
by m.tarnina
Summary: Jednoaktówka, czasy Akademii. Studenci muszą popełniać błędy, żeby się czegokolwiek nauczyć. Theta Sigma i Koschiei dowiadują się czegoś o sobie nawzajem. (Wersja angielska: The Lab Accident)


Klitka laboratorium przypominała ich rodzinną dolinę po solidnej śnieżycy. Biała masa oblepiała ściany, sprzęt, podłogę i buty, tworzyła abstrakcyjne rozbryzgi na bordowych studenckich fartuchach. Krucze włosy Kostii stały się szpakowate, z popielatej strzechy Thete'a kreda opadała mokrymi płatami. Odkaszlnął, wypluł jej trochę i wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Chyba coś nie wyszło - zauważył radośnie.

Kosta zamrugał i przewrócił oczami.

\- Zdaje się, daliśmy trochę za duże ciśnienie - Thete sięgnął do pokrętła regulatora (po co? zdążył pomyśleć Kostia), ale cofnął rękę na krzyk instruktorki.

\- Co tu się stało?! - Thete obrócił się na pięcie, żeby przywitać instruktorkę Cerulię swoim najbardziej łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

Niestety, po kilkunastu latach prób uzębienie Thete'a nadal nie wzruszyło żadnego z instruktorów.

\- Co to ma znaczyć?!

\- Mieliśmy m-mały wypadek z prasą filtracyjną - odważnie wyjąkał Thete, wyprostowany, jakby kij połknął. Kobieta zwróciła przenikliwe spojrzenie na Kostię, który przytaknął, roniąc na podłogę parę białych grudek.

\- Czy studenci - zaczęła głosem zdolnym skroplić azot - wykonali ćwiczenie zgodnie z instrukcją?

Thete odruchowo rozejrzał się za czytnikiem (należącym zresztą do Kostii i wcale nie tanim). Odchrząknął.

\- Yy...mmm... nie do końca... - wyznał i majtnął nogą za plecami, omal nie trafiając kolegi.

Instruktorka uniosła brwi, ale Thete nie spuszczał wzroku z punktu gdzieś w okolicy jej nosa.

Kostia wysunął się zza jego pleców. - Madame - wykaszlał trochę pyłu i powtórzył, wyraźniej - Madame, sądzę, że winę za nasze niepowodzenie ponosi uszkodzony regulator ciśnienia.

Gdyby brwi instruktorki mogły się unieść jeszcze wyżej, odfrunęłyby pewnie jak trzepotek, ale uczciwie podeszła, żeby to sprawdzić. Kostia oblizał wargi, krzywiąc się za plecami madame na kwaśny posmak kredy. Jeśli się z tego wykaraskają, a Thete nie postawi mu soku z magenty, nie da mu spokoju do końca roku.

\- Rzeczywiście, jest rozregulowany - wyrwał go z marzeń głos instruktorki. Thete wykręcił sobie ręce, patrząc gdzieś w kąt. O, tak. Duży sok z magenty.

Instruktorka pokręciła głową.

\- Studenci powinni pamiętać o właściwej konserwacji sprzętu laboratoryjnego - mruknęła z niedowierzaniem, ale Kostia już wyciągał przyjaciela za rękaw z niebezpiecznej strefy.

\- Stać.

\- Madame?

Instruktorka postukała obcasem w posadzkę. Efekt dźwiękowy przypominał raczej stąpnięcie w błoto. - Nawet jeśli nie wy odpowiadacie za ten... incydent, do obowiązków studenta należy utrzymanie wspólnych pomieszczeń dydaktycznych w stanie gotowym do odbycia zajęć. Do południowego posiłku swobodnie zdążycie posprzątać.

\- Madame - zaczął Kostia, ale Thete posłusznie skinął głową. Cerulia obrzuciła ich wyniosłym spojrzeniem, po czym zawinęła się i poszła.

Thete sięgnął po wiadro.

\- Poddajesz się? - spytał Kostia, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Nie musisz za mnie kłamać - czy mu się zdawało, czy Thete'owi poczerwieniały uszy?

\- Wiesz, moglibyśmy iść do stołówki na zimny sok-

\- Ktoś musi to sprzątnąć. - Zdecydowanie poczerwieniały. - Ja nabałaganiłem, więc...

\- O, jest mój czytnik - Kostia wytarł urządzenie o fartuch i eksperymentalnie przesunął po nim palcem. Ekran pozostał ciemny (w białe plamy).

\- Nie rozumiem - powiedział, odwracając się. - Thete?

Jego przyjaciel wrócił do laboratorium, taszcząc naręcze szmat. - Byłem w składziku - wyjaśnił niepotrzebnie. Kostia przewrócił oczami. - Słuchaj, możesz iść. To nie ty -

\- Czemu się tak podkładasz? Thete, co to ma za znaczenie, kto pozbiera ten szlam?

\- Ma. - Thete wepchnął szmatę do wiadra z głośnym pluskiem. Kostia otrząsnął but z wody.

\- Musisz się za każdym razem przyznać - westchnął, chowając zepsuty czytnik do kieszeni. - Chcesz wylecieć?

Thete gapił się na niego przez chwilę. - Robisz mi wykład? Ty?

\- Nie mówię, że masz przestać się bawić, ale mógłbyś okazać trochę rozsądku.

Kostia nie dosłyszał odpowiedzi, wycedzonej przez zęby w dość niemiłym tonie. Mimo to podjął - Jak skończymy szkołę...

\- Będzie jeszcze gorzej - uciął Thete. - Słuchaj, pomóż mi albo idź sobie. Dobra? - klapnął na kolana. Szufelką i szmatą zaczął zgarniać kredę do wiadra.

Kostia stał przez chwilę, obserwując, jak Thete, w coraz bielszym fartuchu, przesuwa białą maź po podłodze, też coraz bielszej. Odkaszlnął i sięgnął po szmatę. Thete zerknął na niego przelotnie.

Dłonie zaczęły Kostię szczypać od kredy. Soku, stary, na pewno ci nie odpuszczę, pomyślał. I nowego czytnika. Thete'a tak łatwo było naciągnąć, nie, żeby Kostii nie było stać na przybory, ale po co tłumaczyć rodzicom, co spotkało stary czytnik?

W milczeniu wycierali posadzkę.


End file.
